You're Beautiful, Misaki
by Cecick.Gennosuke.Asakura
Summary: ¿UA? Reto Diciembre: "una Maid de rojo", del foro: "¡Bienvenido, amo!". Porque él sabía que jamás estaría con ella, pero eso no significaba que no le dijera lo hermosa que es, al menos hasta el último momento. No songfic. Unilateral HinataxMisaki.


**N/A: Me tienen otra vez aquí. Ahora con un reto del foro, "¡Bienvenido, amo!"; participa en el reto diciembre, "Una Maid de Rojo". Lo considero Songfic por el hecho de que he tomado fragmentos de la canción (si la han escuchado y saben qué dice; o han leído la letra en español, sabrán qué fragmentos son). Espero les guste.**

**Les advierto: Tengan pañuelos preparados y a la mano (¿?).**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaichou wa Maid-sama!", no me pertenece…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>You're Beautiful, Misaki.<strong>

Muchas personas caminaban con apuro y rapidez dentro de la plaza comercial para tratar de hacer las últimas compras de Navidad. Los regalos que cargaba la pareja que ahora comenzaban a salir del establecimiento excedían a las quince bolsas: él cargando diez; ella cinco.

Ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que sólo mostraba al llegar la fecha más esperada de todo el año. Su reluciente sonrisa –digna de modelo para un comercial de productos bucales–, la mostraba a todo el mundo, llenándolos de alegría casi al instante. Su acompañante no se quedaba atrás; sonreía a todo el mundo, pero en su caso lo hacía siempre. Ella eran pocas las veces que sonreía de manera sincera. Y él, cada que miraba esa sonrisa, no podía ocultar sus tremendos sonrojos y su manera extraña y hermosa de sentirse. _Hermosa, como ella, _pensó, dibujando una sonrisa entristecida.

Sabía que ella era la novia de su mejor amigo; y que él era sólo su mejor amigo. Pero aun así, la acompañó suplantando al novio, quien se quedó preparando la cena de Navidad en casa de la chica junto a su próxima cuñada y suegra, ayudándola a escoger y comprar los mejores regalos para ellos, y de paso, comprarse unos para sus seres queridos. Entre ellos, aquella chica que ahora había llegado a su pequeño automóvil lista para irse. Él volvió a sonreír un poco más animado: verla lo alegraba, aunque sólo por instantes. Debía reconocerlo: su vida brillaba cada vez que ella le sonreía o lo felicitaba; y sabía que su amor era puro. Pero ella estaba con otro hombre.

Colocó la llave que abría la cajuela de su pequeño automóvil del año, metiendo todas sus bolsas ahí. Al cerrarla, entraron al auto, ella en el copiloto y él como conductor. Arrancó el motor y comenzó a conducir de manera precavida: la nieve es peligrosa en las carreteras mientras se conduzca rápido y sin precaución. Y en el camino, pudo apreciar su belleza aún más. _Digna de un ángel, _pensó, sonriendo levemente.

Se percató de las miradas que le lanzaba su amigo castaño, y cuando sus miradas chocaron, le dedicó una sonrisa que jamás antes había visto. _No, ella es un ángel, _afirmaba mientras trataba de disimular su tremendo y gigantesco sonrojo de sus pómulos, mirando el camino detenidamente.

Parte del camino estuvieron en silencio, mirando el bello paisaje de árboles sin hojas verdes y mayoritariamente cubiertos por nieve, hasta que, al querer frenar repentinamente a causa de un gato que se atravesó a la mitad de la carretera, el castaño perdió el control y chocó frente a un árbol de tronco grueso. Suspiraron de alivio al percatarse de que no pasó a mayores que el susto.

Salieron del auto, mirando que el capó, las luces y los parachoques estaban destruidos, además de que salía humo. La chica, sin quitar la sonrisa alegre de su rostro, sacó su celular para pedir ayuda al servicio de grúas. Nadie contestó; recordó que hoy era Nochebuena y no habría servicio. Después decidió llamar a su novio, contándole sobre su pequeño incidente con el auto. Él le informó que llegaría lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto ella y su compañero de viaje comenzaron a charlar de tonterías ahí, a una orilla de la carretera. Y él seguía admirando su belleza: sus perfectos cabellos oscuros y sus ojos ambarinos. _Ella es hermosa, _pensó una vez más.

En esos momentos él no sabía de qué estaba hablando su amiga, ya que sólo veía sus facciones mientras recordaba cuándo fue la primera vez que la vio. Sí, desde aquella vez le había llamado la atención al ver con qué seguridad caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras que su mirada era fría y ruda que mataba, literalmente. Tanta fue su distracción, que chocó de frente con un tipo rubio de ojos verdes: su ahora mejor amigo; regresándolo de lo más alto, donde anteriormente volaba. Ella tal vez vio su rostro anonadado.

Ella era hermosa, no sólo para él, también para el mundo. Miró su rostro en medio de todas las alumnas que lo acortejaban; en un lugar concurrido. Se hicieron amigos, y después se unió aquel rubio. Y para cuándo se percató, se había enamorado de ella; y no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar cuando su chica comenzó a salir con su mejor amigo.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que jamás estaría con ella.

―Oye, ¿acaso me escuchas, Shintani? ―preguntó la chica, mirando el rostro nostálgico de su compañero. Él regresó a la realidad.

―Perdona, Misaki ―se disculpó, avergonzado―. Me distraje un poco. ¿Me decías?

Ella volvió a sonreír con él, hasta que sintió una punta de metal sobre su nuca. Su boca era tapada por una mano fría y desprotegida. Shintani estaba en la misma situación que ella. Los dos hombres comenzaron a moverse delante de ellos, dejándolos recargados en el auto; ahí se percataron de que esos lentes obscuros, esa pañoleta y esa larga gabardina negra les impedirían ver sus rasgos físicos, pero por la estatura y la complexión, sabían al instante que eran un chico y una chica.

Al instante ella sintió aquella mirada de él sobre su cuerpo, mientras que con la misma arma la recorría delicadamente. Sintió asco y miedo al instante; aunque eso último no lo mostraría.

―Oye, dijiste que sólo les robaríamos; no que te la comerías con…

―Cállate. Aquí yo hago lo que quiero; además, mírala: ella sí es hermosa.

Comentó con lujuria. Ante eso, comenzaron a gritarse frente a sus víctimas, quienes miraban extrañados la escena. La mujer, ante el enojo que sentía, comenzó a tratar de quitarle el arma a aquel encapuchado, y ese movimiento lo aprovechó la pelinegra.

Ella también se abalanzó a aquel delincuente. Pero después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido: mirar a la cómplice siendo arrojada a unos metros de distancia; sentir ser empujada contra la llanta del coche, quedando por lógica sentada; a su agresor apuntarle con aquella arma, dispuesto a disparar; y después sentir que unos brazos la rodearon, evitando que fuera penetrada por una, dos balas… hasta contar seis.

El cuerpo que la protegió, cayó pesadamente al suelo, al mismo tiempo que el arma cuando cayó a la nieve, mientras que el delincuente corría lejos de ahí. Giró su rostro al cuerpo que yacía boca arriba, comenzando a colorear de rojo aquella blanca nieve. Sus cabellos castaños cubrían con totalidad sus ojos y su respiración era lenta.

Ahí cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

―¡Shintani!

Gritó la chica justo al acercarse a él y colocar su cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo. La otra chica que fue derivada se les acercó rápidamente, quitándose desesperadamente la pañoleta que cubría su cabeza, dejando ver sus cabellos castaños claro y cubrió un poco las heridas, absorbiendo sólo más y más sangre. Se quitó los lentes rápidamente, mostrando que sus ojos rosas oscuros estaban llenos de lágrimas también. Con su mano derecha acariciaba temblorosamente y con ternura el rostro de su amigo; de su salvador.

―Llamaré a una ambulancia.

Con esto dicho, la castaña se alejó un poco de ellos y sacó su pequeño teléfono marcando a emergencias, informando de inmediato en dónde estaban. Mientras que la pelinegra lloraba, impotente de hacer algo. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, su confidente, su hermano, estaba en sus brazos, desangrándose, _muriendo_, y no podía hacer nada. ¡Todo por la culpa de ellos! Si tan sólo no se hubieran acercado desde el principio. No. Ellos qué, igual se hubieran acercado. Era por él, por ese delincuente idiota que le apuntó al caer al suelo. No. No le hubiera apuntado si no se le hubiera lanzado desde el principio. Nadie era el culpable, más que ella. Si tan sólo no se hubiera lanzado contra él, tratando de ser el héroe de la historia, Shintani estaría bien.

―Es por mi culpa, mi culpa ―murmuró entre sollozos, agachando la mirada.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, el castaño comenzó a levantar su mano izquierda, hasta toparse con la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola lentamente. Ante eso, ella se sorprendió.

―N-no, Misaki; n-no es t-tu culpa ―tartamudeó un poco―. Contéstame, ¿t-tú estás b-bien?

―Shintani… ―murmuró, luchando contra las lágrimas rebeldes que se forzaban por brotar. Sonrió―. Sí, lo estoy. Gracias a ti.

Él evitó llorar. Verla así, lo ponía mal; pero más mal estaría si no hubiera tratado de evitar la muerte segura de su amada. Él la miró, regalándole una sonrisa llena de paz y seguridad, quitando así la mano de su mejilla. Ella también sonreía, tratando de decirle que todo saldría bien. Ambos sabían que no sería así. El chico lanzó un quejido.

―Misaki… ―murmuró, aun quejándose. Fue callado inmediatamente por ella.

―No hables. La ambulancia estará aquí pronto; estarás bien. Todo saldrá bien. Te recuperarás.

Esta vez, sonrió con un poco de hipocresía.

―No, Misaki; los dos sabemos que no será así.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos. Ella sollozaba, limpiándose las lágrimas grotescamente. Y él, él seguía mirando el rostro de su amiga. Poco a poco sintió que su respiración se agitaba y sus ojos cerrarse pesadamente. Ella lo notó y sonrió con tristeza, rompiendo el silencio.

―Shintani, ¿por qué?

Esta vez fue callada ella por un dedo sobre sus labios. El castaño sonrió, ya no ocultando sus lágrimas y dejándolas caer.

―Ay, mi bello y hermoso ángel ―le dijo, tragando saliva―. Misaki, eres hermosa. No me hubiera perdonado dejarte morir; y Takumi tampoco me lo perdonaría. Eres un hermoso ángel con esa sonrisa en tu rostro. Nunca pensé que terminaría así, pero…

―Pero… ―lo interrumpió, sonriendo amargamente.

―Pero es tiempo de hacerle frente a la verdad ―susurró toscamente―. Jamás estaré contigo, mi pequeña.

Ella siguió llorando, esta vez más fuerte. La castaña se dedicaba a mirar, desde unos metros de distancia, llorando a mares y sintiendo culpabilidad.

―Eres un idiota. No lo hubieras hecho.

Y escuchó su última risa, mientras volvía a sentir su mano helada en su mejilla.

―Desde que te conocí ―comenzó a hablar el castaño, acercando el rostro de la chica al suyo―, siempre supe que te quería; que te amaba. Pero yo sabía que lo querías a él. Cuando me sonreíste por primera vez, mi vida tomó brillo. Eres hermosa, en verdad. Más con esa sonrisa que adorna tu rostro. Llamaste mi atención desde el primer día que te vi. Pero, como sé que jamás te volveré a ver, hemos compartido un momento que sé que durará hasta el final.

La chica sollozó una vez más, recargando su frente con la de él. Eso lo aprovechó, uniendo sus labios fríos con los cálidos de ella, cosa que la impresionó. El beso fue corto, debido a la poca fuerza que le quedaba al castaño. Él volvió a hablar.

―Cuando por fin creí que estaría unos momentos contigo, a solas, llegaron esos idiotas y me lo arruinaron ―murmuró, cerrando con totalidad sus ojos―. Pero, lo repito: es hora de encarar a la realidad. Nunca iba ni voy a tenerte.

La chica se separó de él con lentitud, no alejándose, mirando cómo sus ojos comenzaban a perder ese brillo lleno de inocencia y alegría, y su respiración se agitaba más y más. Sabía que era el final. Fue directamente a su frente, depositando un beso lleno de agradecimiento. Sonrió una vez más.

―Te quiero, Shintani.

_Te quiero, sólo eso, _pensó, antes de sonreír con más lágrimas en los ojos, aun acariciando la mejilla de su amiga.

―Te amo, hermosa Misaki.

Y cerró los ojos, dejando caer su mano; eliminándose todo rastro de vida en aquel cuerpo. Ahogó un sollozo más, mirando la pequeña sonrisa formada en el rostro del castaño. En ese momento, la nieve comenzó a caer.

A los pocos minutos, un auto negro llegó al lugar solicitado, donde inmediatamente descendió de él un tipo rubio de ojos verdes. Miró la silueta de su novia hincada, a espaldas de él, mientras cargaba a alguien sobre su regazo. A unos metros de distancia una chica de pelo castaño y ondulado miraba atentamente la escena, llorando. Pero no estaba su amigo. Al comenzar a acercarse, sintió una terrible sensación en el pecho. Llegó al lado de la chica mirando el círculo carmesí sobre la nieve, y unas pocas manchas sobre sus ropas claras; al ver el cuerpo inerte de su compañero, lo dejó helado.

Ahí supo qué estaba pasando.

Cayó de rodillas a un lado de la chica, sobresaltándola, acariciando el rostro del castaño. Su pequeña sonrisa lo obligó a soltar las lágrimas, mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su novia.

Al poco rato la ambulancia y la patrulla llegaron al lugar.

Y a lo lejos las campanadas comenzaron a sonar, anunciando la llegada de la Navidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿Y? Les gustó. Espero que sí, :D.**

**Siempre quise hacer un fic así, donde Shintani se expresara con lo "hermosa" que es Misaki. Me costó trabajo, principalmente porque tuve que elaborar dos fics; el primero era totalmente diferente a éste, pero lo perdí; aquí está el segundo.**

**Si tienen quejas, dudas, o lo que sea, díganmela por medio de sus comentarios. Les responderé lo más pronto posible. :D. Espero que, al menos, les haya sacado una mirada de tristeza. No pido lágrimas, XDD, pero lo intenté.**

**Besos. Nos leemos. Adiós. [Si encuentran, aunque sea, un mínimo error, díganmelo inmediatamente; los corregiré rápido. ^o^]**


End file.
